Don't Let Him Get Away
by starbelow
Summary: It's the end of their last year. Will Draco and Harry finally be able to tell each other how they really feel about each other or will they just let the other get away? I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Let Him Go pt.1**

"I'm going to miss it here" Admitted Harry.

He, Ron, and Hermione were lying on the green grass looking up at the clouds passing by lazily in the sky.

"You're going to miss risking your neck every year to come to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"That's not what he meant, Ron." Hermione huffed. "And you know it."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just asking."

"What about you guys, are you going to miss Hogwarts?" Harry questioned.

"I suppose so," Ron replied first. "But I won't miss the work…or the tests….or the teachers."

"Then what will you miss?" Hermione laughed.

"The food, the girls, and …Hagrid, maybe."

"Ron, you're ridiculous." Harry chuckled.

"I'm going to miss almost everything." Hermione admitted. "Everything is going to change so much after we leave Hogwarts for good. We won't be able to see each other every day."

"We know, but let's not talk about that right now." Ron whined. "Instead, let's tell Harry about our plan."

"Your plan?" Harry was filled with both curiosity and apprehension.

"Oh, Harry, I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. "Ron and I are planning a party to celebrate graduation. There's at least one person from every house helping us."

"Did the teachers agree to this party?" Harry asked.

"Well…not exactly."

"In other words, no." Ron stated.

"It's completely unlike you, Hermione."

"Ssshh, Harry." Ron hissed at him. "Or you'll end up talking her out of it."

"Don't worry about that, I'm already set on having the party." Hermione reassured him.

A chorus of chatter and giggles could be heard from the opposite side of the courtyard. Harry propped himself up onto his right arm and looked at the people around the yard.

The laughter came from a group of Slytherins. And as he predicted, Draco Malfoy was in the middle of the crowd flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

He knew that if he stared long enough, Draco could feel his eyes on him. Slowly, eventually, he met Harry's gaze. At first his eyes seemed unsure, insecure, and then they appeared to switch automatically to cold and hateful.

Harry drank him in, everything about him that he could in that moment. Draco's platinum blond hair glistened in the sunlight falling across his chiseled facial features that were twisted and contorted into his famous sneer. The one, Harry liked to think, that Draco reserved for him personally.

"Harry…Harry, come on." Ron called to him as he shook his shoulder. He and Hermione had already gathered their things and were waiting for him. "We have to get to the library."

Harry looked up at them.

"You are coming, aren't you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No," He sighed. "I'm going to stay here a while longer. Go ahead without me and I'll catch up with you all later."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Alright…"

Harry waited till his friends were out of sight to turn his head back to look at the Slytherins once more. But he couldn't find them, they had gone.

Crushed, he sighed and lay back on the ground and looked at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Let Him Go pt.2**

Days Later.

Draco turned over in bed. He just couldn't get to sleep. For the past few nights he had gone without sleep.

Maybe it was the quietness of the room or the stillness of the night. All of the Slytherin boys were gone. He was alone in the room. But he could hear soft footsteps telling him otherwise.

His body grew tense as the intruder neared his bed. He had to show that he wasn't afraid. Draco sat up and grabbed his wand and held it against his bare chest.

"Who's there?" He called out through the darkness.

There was no answer.

"I said who's there?" He tried again.

Slowly the mysterious person pulled back his bed curtains. From the moonlight he could see a silhouette of a slim young man with unruly hair. His round spectacles glimmered as he sat on the edge of Draco's bed.

"H...hh...Harry?" He stuttered. The name felt like heaven on his lips.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry's voice was smooth and sultry. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulled it over his head and off of his body.

"What are you doing here….How did you get in here?"

He ignored Malfoy's questions as he escaped from his pajama pants.

Stark naked Harry slid under the covers next to Draco. Caressing his face, he gently kissed Draco's brow, then his cheeks, and then, ever so lightly, his lips. He leisurely moved his hand down the length of Draco's hot body and pulled off his trousers. Harry softly stroked the inside of his thigh with his fingertips.

Malfoy felt as if he were going to explode with excitement.

"Harry…"

"Ssh, words mean so little at a time like this."

Draco fell back onto his pillow as Harry lay next to him. Their lips found one another in the dark and fell into deep, passionate kisses. A warm sensation ran through his body, his heart beat quickened. His lips felt warm and kind against his. He wanted this time to last forever.

Harry's lips trailed from Draco's mouth to his neck down to his smooth chest. Harry's warm tongue licked his nipples and upper body teasingly as he savored the taste of his creamy skin. His blood pulsated quickly through his body as Harry traveled lower and lower, inch by inch. Draco could feel himself hardening.

Harry teased a little longer him by surpassing his erected penis and licking and kissing his thighs instead.

Draco let out a slight moan and a smile graced his lips as Harry gently flicked the head of his dick with his tongue. Gradually he moved to the ridge on the underside of his penis and licked it lengthwise. If Harry didn't take it wholly soon, he felt as if he were surely going to go insane.

He arched his back and thrust his pelvis forward. Harry took his firm member into his warm, wet mouth and rested it on his tongue. Draco let out a heavy sigh as Harry began a smooth, rhythm. His head moved fluidly back and forth as his lips caressed the rigid shaft. A long groan of satisfaction escaped his mouth as he reached his climax.

Suddenly Draco felt something tapping his left shoulder. He blinked and found himself in study hall. His books were strewn out all on the table before him. He blinked again. It had all been a dream, a day dream. Draco looked over at his left should to see a finger tapping him. Looking up he saw that the finger belonged to some Slytherin girl with black hair.

"What do you want?" He hissed angrily brushing away her hand.

"Here." The girl leaned in and whispered. She offered him a sheet of paper. "There's going to be a party. Everyone's invited, expect the adults. It'd be nice if you came, just don't tell any of the teachers."

"What do I look like to you?" He sneered. "A tattle-tell?"

Draco snatched the paper from her hand. The girl turned and drifted to another table passing out more papers.

He looked at the flyer. It read:

End of the Year Party!

Come and join us in the Room of Requirement…..

"Blah, blah, blah." Draco folded the flyer and stuffed if in a book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Let Him Go pt.3**

A Few More Days Later.

The End of the Year party was in full swing by the time Harry reached the Come and Go Room. The room was full of music, streamers, balloons, and dancing bodies.

Instantly he was greeted by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. "You made it."

"Yeah, I told you I'd come."

"Is this amazing or what?" Ron smiled as he motioned to everyone in the room.

A glimpse of bright blond hair caught Harry's interest. Sure enough, it was Malfoy. He was leaning against a wall talking to a couple of girls.

"Yeah, and what a great turn out?" He replied.

"Harry," Hermione regained his attention. "That note you got a few days ago, please tell me you're not going to go through with it."

Harry pulled the crumpled note out of his pocket. It read:

_During the End of the Year Party meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid's cabin. There's something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time, now. I'll be waiting for you. If you don't come, then I'll understand. _

The handwriting on the note was so familiar to Harry.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted "Aren't you the least bit curious as to who sent it?"

"Oh course I am. But Harry," She held onto his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes. "It could be dangerous."

"Hermione, I have to agree with Ron this time. And besides, it doesn't sound very dangerous to me."

"It's a secret admirer, what she going to do?" Ron snorted "Hug him to death?"

"Just promise me you'll be careful Harry." She beseeched him.

"I promise."

"Alright…."

"Come on, Hermione." Ron pulled on her arm. "We have to welcome the other guests arriving."

"Remember, be careful!" She yelled as Ron dragged her away. He could barely hear her over the music.

Harry walked around the party making small talk to the people he knew and drank some punch. He couldn't really enjoy himself. He was too busy thinking about who he was going to meet behind Hagrid's cabin. But that train of thought came to a halt as soon as he saw Draco leave with Crabbe and Goyle and some other Slytherins. His heart grew a little heavy with disappointment.

He talked a little more with Neville and had another glass of punch before he left for the Forbidden Forest.

The night was soothing and warm. The moon illuminated his path as he reached the rendezvous point. Harry sat on a huge boulder at the edge of the forest and waited.

He looked up at Hagrid's cabin. The lights were off. Hagrid probably wasn't home anyway.

Harry sat twiddling his thumbs and star gazing. Finally he noticed the sound of footsteps. He looked around and saw no one. Harry stayed still and listened. He could hear twigs snapping beyond the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Jumping off the boulder he grabbed his wand. He willed it to illuminate as he passed into the forest. Slowly he followed the snapping twigs deeper and deeper into the trees. Abruptly all movement stopped. Harry rushed in the direction of the last footsteps.

He stopped when he came upon a figure in a clearing. He was startled to see familiar platinum blond hair shining in the moonlight. He put his wand away.

"Draco," Harry called out.

Malfoy swiftly turned to face him. A flush of blood rose to him cheeks. The sight of Harry made his heart race. "Harry…" This was his chance to clear the air. This was his one last opportunity to say exactly how he feels.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Draco made and effort to showed distaste on his face, but on the inside he felt like a failure. He just couldn't do it, he couldn't confess. "What are _you_ doing here, Potter?" As if he didn't already know.

"I…I got a note. I'm supposed to…"

"Meet someone here," Draco finished for him.

Harry approached him hesitantly until they stood nearly a foot apart.

"You…know?"

"Yes, Potter. I know."

"And how do you know?" He couldn't help but to notice how the moonlight made Draco's face look like flawless porcelain. And his skin smelled of spicy mild soap.

"It doesn't matter." Malfoy replied casually.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Harry asked purely curious. He couldn't raise his voice in anger or shout, it would mislead how happy and elated he really felt. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Ha!" Draco laughed. "Why can't I leave you alone?" He repeated. His voice gradually grew passionate. "You make it seem as if I live everyday for you. As if I never stop thinking about. As if I wait for you time and time again to bully you as an excuse just to see you and talk to you. Is that what you want to hear, is it? Is it Potter?"

"Yes." Harry shouted over him.

Draco was dumbfounded. "What?"

"I said, yes. That's exactly what I wanted to hear…what I've been dying for you to say."  
"Oh…." Malfoy scratched his head awkwardly. "Well, good, because it's true."

"Good, because I'm in love with you." Harry announced.

A smile fluttered across Draco's lips. He had been dying to hear those words come from him for so long. He leaned in and kissed Harry. His lips were smooth and kind, just like in his fantasies.

One kiss was all it took to ignite their full blown infatuations and fall into a fit of desires. Within a matter of minutes they laid naked in each other arms kissing deeply and passionately.

Draco reached down between Harry's legs and stroked his rock hard member. He could feel the veins and the blood pulsating beneath the sensitive skin. Their hearts quickened and their breathing grew rapid. Harry groaned as he could feel his body getting ready to burst. He left a trail of kisses upon Malfoy's chest and gently pulled on his nipples with his teeth.

"Faster." Harry whispered into Draco's ear with his hot steamy breath. "Faster."

Draco grew excited as he watched Harry moan and cry out for him to satisfy him. It was almost too much for him to handle. He removed his hands from Harry's rigid manhood and embraced in his wet, warm mouth. He tried to take in the whole penis, but he couldn't and gagged. He didn't let that stop him, he tried again. Draco licked and fondled Harry's balls as he went up and down the firm shaft.

Harry thrust and churned as he came to his climax. He could feel it all rushing out of his body. He smiled and cried out "Draco, oh, Draco!" over and over again as he came in the boy's mouth.

Draco wiped his mouth as he lay next to a panting Harry.

"Did you like that?" He whispered into his ear.

Harry nodded. He turned and caressed Malfoy's face.

"You wrote that note, didn't you?" He asked.

Draco smiled. "How did you know?"

"I recognized your handwriting." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"You knew this and yet you still came? Why?"

"I would have regretted it if I didn't, and because…I love you."

"I…I just couldn't let you go without telling you…showing you how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel?"

"I…love you." Draco smiled.


End file.
